1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to climbing apparatus of the type having separate hand or seat and foot supporting elements slidably mounted in axially spaced relation on a pole or similar member.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of devices exemplified in Von Mengden U.S. Pat. Nos. 213,715, Borneman 810,254, Westad 983,335, O'Keefe 3,724,593 and Fonte 4,137,995 constructed for climbing vertical or substantially vertical generally cylindrical objects, such as telephone or telegraph poles, ropes and the like. One feature generic to all of these disclosures in the prior art is that the element climbed, whether it be a telegraph pole, as in the patent to Von Mengden, a special pole, as in the patent to Borneman, ropes, as in the Westad and O'Keefe patents, or a telephone pole, as in the Fonte patent, must be substantially vertical. In the interest of stability, however, a pole used in the manner of a ladder is preferably inclined.